


[Working Title] Four Semes, One Uke

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Comically Oversized Cock(s), Crack, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Uke Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Takeshi and Hayato end up locked in a closet; sex happens, then the others join in.(The line: "Hayato's ass is too nice to belong to a Seme." is also uttered.)





	[Working Title] Four Semes, One Uke

It's all Takeshi's fault that they're both locked in here, and he refuses to give those waiting outside the satisfaction of hearing him beg to be let out; he could wait them out. Or at least, he could wait them out as long as the baseball idiot kept his fucking mouth shut; he refused to be held responsible for his actions if he opened it. Not that he was sure what form his actions would take - whether he'd attempt to break his fist on the idiota's face, or if he'd pin him to the wall and fuck him. It would probably depend on what got said.

Which, on reflection was probably what had gotten the two of them locked in the closet together in the first place; God knew he'd been tempted to do it to the others once or twice, but still. The fact that the closet was empty other than a package which still lay in the middle of the floor, innocuous and wrapped said that this had taken planning, and he wondered who was outside the door, and whether they were betting on which of the two of them would come out of the closet limping.

Fuck it. He bangs on the door one more time, checks it's actually secured properly and that it's not a lock he can force easily - and damnit; had they _actually_ installed a reinforced door on a fucking broom closet just to trap the two of them in it? It sure looked like it. Fuck, bugger, _shit_. He checks the obvious places for cameras, just in case - not that he's paranoid, but even if the civvies forget, he made his living as a hitman before he came to Japan, and evidence collection or obliteration is second nature. And he has no intention of making a porn film before he's reached the age of eighteen.

There's got to be something monitoring them, but he can't find it with a quick check; he bits his lip and tries to decide what to do. The baseball idiot takes the decision out of his hands and he can't bring himself to punch him. Not with the way Takeshi crowds him up against the wall, and kisses the lip he's been worrying for the last few minutes. The idiota's a surprisingly good kisser, and a small, green eyed part of him wonders who he's been practising with.

He manages to break the kiss. Eventually. In his defence, Takeshi is a good five inches taller than him and twenty pound heavier - and despite only having picked up the sword in the last two years, had been a _very_ quick learner. And not particularly afraid of using dirty tricks, either. Not with the way he had insinuated a well muscled leg between his own. And breaking the kiss leaves him breathless.

It takes him a moment to get enough air into his lungs, but by the time he has, Takeshi's got his hands on his arse, and is groping and it's all he can do to keep his balance. Goddamnit, he wasn't an _uke_. He fucked, he wasn't _fucked_. "Takeshi, I'm not taking that baseball bat you call a cock; it's too _big_."

"But Hayato would look so good stretched around it." How the hell'd the baseball idiot get one hand down the back of his pants? He wanted to know, he really did. And how did he make letting him wreck his ass sound so fucking appealing?

"I'm a _Seme_ , you idiot." He thwacks him on the shoulder for emphasis, but that just gets the hand in question captured, and he finds himself on his tiptoes, being kissed thoroughly again.

"Hayato's ass is too nice to belong to a Seme." Goddamn the baseball idiot. He found himself being groped again, one long sword-callused finger probing at his asshole gently. Then there were lips close to his ear and the exhale from the words "You should let me show you." He tries to push the bigger boy off. He really does.

Except all that does is press the finger probing his ass _in_. "See? It takes my finger so greedily; it'll take my cock just as easily." He shivers at the breath against his neck, and damnit. "Won't Hayato let me put more in?"

He should say no. He means to say no, but Takeshi is a devious little shit and sucks at his pulse point just as he tries to open his mouth, so his "No" turns into something closer to a "Nngh", which the idiota is perfectly happy to interpret as permission judging by how fast his pants disappear. And by the two, dry fingers pushing into his hole. Fuck; he's going to end up torn if Takeshi tries to push him too fast.

But then he's being lowered to the floor and kissed, and he flails a hand and grabs the package that had been thrown in there with them and he smacks the idiota with it. He does try and take advantage of the moment to reverse their roles, but Takeshi is entirely willing to play dirty, apparently; he finds himself pinned effortlessly, a hand on the back of his neck keeping him from escaping. On the other hand, he's relieved when the other teen gets the message, and the two fingers that plunge back into his hole at least do so covered in lube.

His body does give easily, and the hand on the back of his neck turns from something intended to pin him to something more like a caress, and goddamnit. He tries to clench down, to refuse the fingers, but they're slippery and clever and, "That's going to feel so good around my cock, Hayato-kun." A third lubed finger pushed in, forces itself in and it aches and burns and then Takeshi curls his fingers and presses and _fuck_. He gasps, and there's a pleased hum from the other teen. "Such an Uke, Hayato. So _sensitive_." He presses again whilst spreading his fingers and it hurts, but the pleasure is _just_ enough more that he whines.

There's more lube, squeezed directly into his ass and it's cold and it makes the sensitive muscles of his ass cramp, but Takeshi doesn't give him any time to do or say anything; the nozzle of the bottle is replaced with the broad, blunt head of Takeshi's enormous cock and his attempt to get relief only jams the first inch of it into his ass, and he spasms round it. "If you're so eager," there's an unholy pressure and the cock wedges him open, divides his flesh, gives him something to cramp _around_ and he's gratefully for the extra lube now, “you can have it all, Hayato."

Fuck, fuck it hurts. He's impaled and he's cramping and there's almost a foot of cock, as wide as his wrist occupying his ass - an ass that he's only stuck a finger in previously. But there's also Takeshi blanketing him, making pleased noises and his body _is_ adjusting. "Feel so good, Hayato. The others will be jealous; Hayato's ass is so tight around my cock." The idiota shifts slightly, sending another spike of pain up his spine and he reflexively clamps around the intruder.

"Hurts. Stay still damn it." He has to force the words out; he can feel every ridge and bump of the idiota's cock and the stretch burns, and every _tiny_ movement makes him shiver and shudder and fuck Takeshi's not holding still and letting him adjust, he's already moving again, withdrawing and oh god he's turning him inside out - but it is helping. Would be better still if he just withdrew entirely, but Takeshi stops _just_ before the head of his cock would pop free.

And the bastard plunges back in and he arches, and it hurts, but the change in angle stimulates his prostate better and he can't stop the moan that escapes his lips. Then Takeshi repeats his action again, and again, and he's suddenly moaning like a cheap whore, his prostate in play and the stretch is something closer to pleasurable. "Told you that this ass was too nice to be a Seme's. It's sucking at me, begging me to fuck it harder." The question is accompanied by a sharp thrust that makes him gasp.

"Hayato is so good to me, letting me fuck his ass. Can I share Hayato with the others?" He shudders at the question, a sudden mental image of himself being used by Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians the same way that Takeshi is, and he moans, bucking back into the thrust. "Hayato likes that idea." There are hands on his hips pulling up onto all fours, and he's being turned to face the door of the closet; one of the idiota's hands is on his cock, stroking the neglected length.

"Hayato's ass is really greedy, wanting all of us." The statement is accompanied by Takeshi's hand doing _something_ that drags his orgasm from him, and he slumps, all strength gone from his limbs, ass desperately trying to clench tight around it's occupant. His vision is fuzzy and he's as high as a fucking kite on endorphins and the closet door is open, and the others are there and he _should_ be humiliated. The baseball idiot pulls out, and there's a splatter of cum on his back.

"He's so EXTREMELY open." He's flat on the floor, ass still in the air, and there's nothing he can do about what's about to happen to his ass. At least he's open and lubed? He's seen what their Sun was packing and it was, impossibly, even bigger than Takeshi's baseball bat. And the older teen is indefatigable.

"And he's all yours, Oniisan." He was going to have his revenge against the idiota, he really was.

EXTREME!" Fuck. Large hands are on his hips, rolling him over, and folding him in half, and his feet are on Ryohei's shoulders and there's another ridiculously sized cock pressing into his previously virgin ass, and he can't do _anything_ other than moan at the fresh, aching stretch of sore and tired - but, most importantly, relaxed - muscles. He feels like his ass is _never_ going to close up again. But his cock is already showing interest again.

"Your ass feels EXTREMELY good, Hayato." He can't do anything other than whine; he's impossibly full. And that's without Ryohei starting to move. "I'm going to fuck you EXTREMELY now, Hayato."At least the boxer warned him, but honestly there was nothing he could do, folded in half and still dealing with the aftershocks of Takeshi's go at him.

The pace their Sun sets is predictably fast and brutal, and the hands on his hips were going to leave bruises-but he can also feel the low level Dying Will Flames that Ryohei exudes seeping into his body, easing the aches and fuck, he really is enjoying this, now it's all pleasure. "You're such an EXTREME guy to be willing to take us all, Hayato." He's still not entirely sure who 'all' entails - and why if it is who he thinks it is, they let Takeshi and Ryohei have him _first_.

But the fast and brutal pace and the position have a predictable effect. His cock is definitely back in the game again, bobbing against his stomach and that was ridiculous; but Ryohei shifts his grip and wraps one large hand around it and strokes it, slow and easy. It comes as a shocking contrast to the pace he's still settling with his cock. So much so that another orgasm sneaks up on him, grabs him, and shakes him viciously. He's coming down from it when their Sun pulls out and covers him in more cum. "You were EXTREMELY good, Hayato. But Kyo-san and Tsu-kun have been EXTREMELY patient and their need is EXTREME."

He's barely empty for more than the space of a breath when he's being pulled back up onto hands and knees, and a cock that feels suspiciously slender next to the two of them that have had him so far. "Hold still Herbivore. You're all open and I need to / adjust /" Fuck- what did the prefect mean by that? He wasn't sure he wanted to / know / but he was going to find out, he suspected.

He was right. Nothing happened for a moment, and then he felt the cock in his ass start to swell and swell and swell, until he was stretched again. He hadn't thought it was possible for him to take a cock even larger than either the Rain or the Sun possessed, but the Cloud was making him do so. It ached and it _hurt_ , and the demon prefect was neither a kind nor a gentle lover. He demanded _everything_.

"Better." The grip on his hips shifted, fingernails cutting half moons into his skin over the bruises left by Ryohei. "Hn. Brace yourself." Oh _fuck_. The cock in his ass continued to swell in minute increments, and then it was being sawed in and out off his body. The stimulation left him whining and panting and desperately moaning, and there was a small hand cupping his cheek. He forced his eyes open and was met by Tsuna smiling at him softly.

"You're doing so very well Hayato-kun. You'll be ready for me, soon. Would you like to see what I'll be using on you?" He can only nod. His Sky's eyes light up, and then there's possibly the biggest cock he's even _imagined_ in front of his face. How? How had his Tsuna hidden _that_ from his schoolmates? Hibari's thrust pushs him forward and then it's nudging his lips. "I'd like it if you sucked it, Hayato-kun."

He can barely manage to get his mouth open wide enough to take Tsuna's cock in. It forces him to opens his jaw so wide he's almost worried that it's going to dislocate, but he can't think through Hibari's use of his ass and the way his Sky is petting him. He chokes and drools on it, mouth forced wider and wider by the prefect's forceful thrusts. He's desperate not to hurt his Sky, and teeth and cocks really shouldn't mix, and he hates himself a little bit for just how much he's enjoying this.

He understands better why he's been worked open on increasingly larger cocks - even if he isn't an Uke, goddamnit. Except it was for his Sky. "Such a darling boy, Hayato," there's a thumb at the corner of his mouth and his Tsuna pulls back "but Kyoya deserves your full attention and you need to gather your strength before I take you."

As if to punctuate Tsuna's statement, the demon prefect lunges, punching the air out of him. "The omnivore is right, herbivore." Does that mean the prickly prefect has taken his Sky's cock? The image makes his cock perk up in interest again, the potential of a third orgasm, helping him to brace himself for the flurry of hard, cruel thrusts from the Cloud. His jaw aches, his ass hurts, but there is fire streaking through his blood and he's holding onto the idea of pleasing Tsuna (and he's a Seme, damn it. He's not getting off on the cock up his ass, it's the idea of the demon prefect submitting!)

There are teeth in the back of his neck, and then he's being rutted into, the cock filling him pulsing and he's being filled with cum, for the first time that afternoon - and then the cock in his ass is softening and shrinking; "Kyoya," the tone is chiding.

"Hn." He gets the mental image of his Sky throwing up his hands, and then Takeshi is back with him, helping him up to his feet. He's confused.

"I want you to _ride_ me, Hayato-kun." His Sky's cock is even more intimidatingly oversized when he realises that Tsuna is having to support it in an upright position with both hands. There's cum dripping off him, and he's shaky and almost shocky as the baseball idiot helps him to position himself over that _monster_. He focuses on his Sky's honey brown eyes, and lets Takeshi guide his body; the head of Tsuna's cock stretches him, and stretches him and stretches him, but the baseball idiot has one hand on his cock and is stroking him as he guides him. It's not enough to stop him having to fight his body but finally the wider head pops past the tight ring and he's sliding easily down. And down until it feels like he's more Tsuna's cock that anything else. "So good for me Hayato-kun. Feels so good, so tight, -" his ass comes to rest in the cradle of Tsuna's hips and he has no idea how to rise back off his Sky's cock again, "so _right_."

"Hn. I'm impressed, herbivore." Praise from their Cloud was _rare_ and he actually felt pleased with himself.

"Help Hayato-kun, please, Oniisan." The Sun takes Takeshi's place behind him, and there are large hands wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tighter around Tsuna's cock briefly, and then he's being raised and lowered, fucked on the enormous cock that's holding him open and his eyes roll back in his head at the constant, extreme pressure on his prostate almost too much to bear. "You're exquisite, Hayato, and you're taking me so beautifully."

He's cumming again. It's dry and painful, the third of this session and there's no give for his muscles to tighten with the way he's full, but his orgasm sets off his Sky's and he forces his eyes open to drink in the sight of Tsuna's pleasure, and he's sobbing and exhausted, supported by Ryohei behind him, and he's being lifted off his Sky, and he's gaping open. There are fingers probing at his open hole, and there's a mischievous hum that should fill him with dread, and there's a huge plug being pushed into him, filling the empty space. "Hayato did very well. Hayato's a very good Uke."

He's not an uke. He's _not_. "He did EXTREMELY well. We should EXTREMELY share him again tonight." Oh god, no. His ass was _never_ going to recover.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hayato's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081667) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
